


When Life Takes Lemons Away

by ScarecrowLullaby



Series: Daryl/Glenn one shots [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowLullaby/pseuds/ScarecrowLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Glenn loses Maggie he turns to Daryl for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Takes Lemons Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I have ever posted. It was also written when I was having a pretty crappy day, so be nice with criticism, please.

"Ya comin' short round?"

Glenn shrugged in response. Even Daryl wouldn't be able to fend off the hollow feeling he felt at losing Maggie.

The silence that followed the action made him think that Daryl had left. He slumped slightly and let out a sigh, letting himself slide down to the ground with his knees tucked against his chest. It was when the first tears fell that he felt Daryl's arms around him.

The strength offered in that silent embrace was enough to get him through the night. The strength from the embraces that followed were enough to keep him going in the following weeks after, and, after a long while, they were enough to bring his heart back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments, including ones with constructive criticism, are much appreciated!


End file.
